


29 January 2010

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: To honour the eighth anniversary of the day they met.





	1. Chapter 1

"What's so special about today, Da?" Rosie asked as she watched Sherlock make breakfast.

"Today, hmmm... how many years ago now... let's see, you are six now... I'm terrible at maths, but back in 2010, I saw your Papa for the first time."

"So, you get up early and make breakfast because..."

"I want him to know how important he is to me."

"Oh." Rosie spent some time thinking as she played with her porridge. "But doesn't he know, already?"

Sherlock turned and looked at her. "I think so, but on special days... I haven't always been good at letting your Papa know how I feel about him, and now that I know how, it's important to me that he knows I'm thinking about him." He turned off the burner and filled a plate, then placed it on a tray.

"Are you going to take him dancing tonight?"

Sherlock shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret." 

"What?"

"Your Papa is a terrible dancer," Sherlock whispered.

"Really?"

"Really, truly. I tried teaching him once, it's best not to ask..."

"So, what are you going to do tonight?"

"I thought, the three of us would go to Angelo's."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Of course."

"But - it's a special day for you and Papa - why do you want me there?"

"Because you are important, too."

"I'm as important as Papa?"

"You are important in a different way, but yes, you are just as important to me as your Papa is. Now, finish your breakfast, then brush your teeth. I'm going to take him his breakfast and then I'll walk you to school, hmm?"

"Okay, Da. You are important, too."

Sherlock blinked at her, then nodded. "Thank you, Ro."

 

"Morning." John sat up as he watched Sherlock walk into their room. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You have that look."

"What look?" Sherlock placed the tray on John's lap and stole a piece of bacon from the plate.

"Rosie said something to you."

"I was explaining why I was making you breakfast."

"Ah."

"And she wanted to know if I was going to take you dancing tonight."

John raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told her no, but I was going to take both of you to Angelo's tonight."

"Sounds good..."

"And she wanted to know why we would take her out on our special night."

"And?"

"And I explained to her that she was important, too."

"Ah..."

"And then she told me I was important, too." Sherlock shrugged at John and slipped out of his dressing gown. 

"You are, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. I know." Sherlock bent down and kissed John's forehead. "I'm taking her to school, and then I'll be right back."

"I have today off." John grinned at him.

"I know." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Good. I'll be here, waiting for you."

"Happy anniversary, John."

"Happy anniversary, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and yes... they dance ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing" written by Ashford and Simpson.

Sherlock opened the door, then stopped and listened carefully.

 

"...Like when I hear your sweet voice whispering in my ear.  
I play the game, a fantasy.  
I pretend I'm not in reality.  
I need the shelter of your arms to comfort me..."*

 

He walked up the stairs and through the open door. "John?"

"I know you think I'm a terrible dancer."

"Well..."

"Waltzes, yes, I - can't - think and dance at the same time. But, come here?"

Sherlock moved towards him.

 

"...No other sound is quite the same as your name.  
No touch can do half as much to make me feel better,  
So let's get together..."*

 

"My mum - she loved Motown, especially Marvin Gaye and -"

"Tammi Terrell..." Sherlock took John in his arms and sighed as John leaned into him.

"After my father died - I was sixteen. She and I would listen to these songs every Saturday afternoon, especially when it rained, and she taught me how to dance."

 

"Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby..."* Sherlock whispered to John as they gently swayed together. "You're not so bad..."

John laughed. "You're not so bad, yourself..."

Sherlock kissed him, then took his hand and led him back to bed.


End file.
